Where We Left Off
by Ms. Quartermaine
Summary: From The Missing Scenes: Set in May 2008. Luke wants Tracy to wear her wedding ring again.


**Title:** Where We Left Off

 **Author:** Ms. Quartermaine

 **Summary:** Set in May 2008. Luke wants Tracy to wear her wedding ring again.

"Come on, Spanky. I can get this right. Give me a chance to treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

That spring afternoon, Tracy Quartermaine sat across from her husband in the den. Her eyes welled with tears as she contemplated giving him another chance.

She replayed portions of their touching conversation in her mind. _There's no one else for me, Tracy. No one anywhere. And I know it's the same for you_.

It was true. These once broken people had both given up on love. Neither of them expected to experience such an overwhelming emotion ever again, but once it happened, it couldn't be denied.

 _I'm better with you. I'm so much better. We're a perfect match. We work, damn it._

Luke got it right again. He was better with her. This woman dragged him out of his wretched past and gave him a glorious future. They energized each other, challenged each other, and made each other feel happier and more alive than either had ever been.

"Spanky?" Luke spoke tenderly, still holding the velvet box in hand. Tracy's ring, which she had unceremoniously tossed in Luke's glass of bourbon almost four months ago, glistened in the light. "What do you say?" With his knee in bad shape, he knelt down before her. "What do you say?" he repeated. "Will you give me the joy and honor of being your husband?"

Tracy cracked a slight smile. "Again?" she asked.

Luke chuckled. "Again."

Damn husband, she thought. How did he do it? He had caused her such embarrassment, such anger, such fear, such heartache in the last three years of their unconventional marriage, and yet, none of those rotten things mattered to her anymore. With his kind words and actions, he had managed to erase the hurtful memories she had of their relationship.

Luke remained on the ground, waiting for his better half to respond. "Come on, Spankybuns," he begged. "You're killing me here."

"Okay," she responded simply.

He asked hopefully, "Is that a yes?"

Tracy nodded, letting a tear from earlier finally stain her face. "I will wear the ring and give you another chance," she reassured him.

Luke beamed, grateful that he had his wife back. Now, if only he could get up.

"You can't get up, can you?" Tracy realized. She couldn't help but laugh.

After her moment of amusement, she lent him her hand and helped back onto the sofa. His hand still in hers, he gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Baby, nothing is wrong. I'm just…"

"Just…"

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, you know," he reminded her as he squeezed her hand.

"I know, and I love you back," she admitted.

He let go of her hand and carefully removed the ring from the tiny box. "May I?" he questioned, holding up the piece of sparkling jewelry.

"Of course."

Gently, he slid the ring back on her finger, and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was long and intense, and Tracy moaned in delight. The wife found pleasure in wondering what her husband would do next.

He proceeded to move from her mouth to her neck, covering the non-covered parts (woman needed to stop wearing the dusters) in soft kisses. Relishing the moment, Tracy let herself descend to the couch. Luke removed his black jacket and then followed, finding himself on top of his beautiful wife.

As he worked to expose her sexy body, Tracy used her fingers to loosen his tie and expose his. Their only care in the world was to be meshed with the other, to be engaged in the ardent lovemaking that both of them had craved for so long now.

When Tracy found herself having trouble with her man's tie, she yanked it closer. "Almost, almost, got it," she whispered with glee, as she tossed it to the floor. Her attention was now focused on unbuttoning his crisp white dress shirt.

She was so close to him now. Luke loved the sensation he experienced when her warm breath made contact with his chest, but he could not let himself be distracted. He, too, was on a mission – getting this gorgeous woman out of what seemed to be 10 layers of clothing…

"Don't stop," she ordered, making her way to his black pants.

"Never," he growled. With her jacket now three quarters of the way open, it only took a little tug for him to be successfully able to reveal her bare shoulders. He was about to rip the jacket off completely when a deep, disgruntled tone echoed throughout the room.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Spencer!" Edward cried out in shock and disgust.

Both Luke and Tracy had been so lost in the heated moment that neither of them heard the sound of footsteps of someone entering. The mortified couple tumbled off the couch and onto the ground when they heard the familiar voice.

Edward continued with his tirade, "When I agreed that my daughter needed you, I didn't mean like that!"

"Edward, I…" Luke began to speak as he frantically worked on buttoning up his shirt. Tracy had wrapped herself in her jacket the second she stood up.

"I don't want to hear it, you reprobate, you! Have you no decency? Going at it like rabbits in the wide open like that, hmmm…" He shook his head in disgust.

Tracy, while initially humiliated that Daddy witnessed her in such a compromising position, decided to take a stand. "Oh, would you just give it up? Luke and I are married. There is nothing wrong with a husband and wife, ah, uh…," she stuttered, waving her hand in a circular motion as if that gesture would give her the words she needed.

"About to do the horizontal tango?" Luke tried finishing for her.

Not the phrase she was going for, but it would have to do.

Edward looked like he was going to be ill, but that wouldn't stop him from giving his two cents. "I am appalled. Deeply appalled. Making love is one thing, but at least have the good manners to do it behind closed doors. My God. I am just glad dear Lila wasn't around to view this travesty!" Having said the last word, he began to storm out of the room.

Luke yelled, "Hey! Lila liked me—"

"My wife liked everyone. You're the same rascal you've always been, Spencer, but now you've managed to bring my dear daughter down with you. Lila would be ashamed."

Tracy rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let her father's words hurt her, especially since they were far from the truth.

"You're wrong, old man," Luke replied, getting in his face. "Lila would be thrilled that her daughter finally has found someone that loves her for who she is." He gazed at Tracy admirably. She could only smile.

"Oh please…" And with that Edward just left, as Luke returned to his wife's side.

Tracy drew in breath and closed her eyes, "Thank you," she told him. "You, uh, didn't have to do all that, but I'm glad you did."

"It was my pleasure," he noted, gingerly taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "Ring looks nice, Spanky," he said. "I'm happy that you decided to wear it again and well, give me a chance to prove I'm the one for you."

"I'm happy too," she responded, ignoring the fact this conversation was getting a little too maudlin for her taste.

"So, Mama, you want to continue where we left off?" he gestured to the sofa.

She laughed joyously before shedding her jacket. "It's about time you asked."


End file.
